


Aishiteru masaka ne sonna koto ienai

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Lies, M/M, Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Ryo sabía que esa era su última posibilidad, la posibilidad de no arruinar la que había sido una amistad durada años, y de no arruinar un amor que quizás podría naces, en situaciones diferentes, con maneras de pensar diferentes.Era su última posibilidad, y la desperdició sin replanteamientos.“Te lo juro. Te quiero, Yuto.”





	Aishiteru masaka ne sonna koto ienai

**Aishiteru masaka ne sonna koto ienai**

**(No tengo éxito de decir algo como ‘te amo’)**

_“Lo amas, ¿verdad?” _

Esas palabras habían sido suficientes.

Ryosuke siempre había creído de ser un poco menos previsible, de haber tenido éxito de esconderse bien.

Siempre había pensado de saber mascarar lo que sentía, o de poderse esconder detrás excusas que siempre había tenido listas.

Pero no lo había hecho, no en ese caso.

Yuto se había salido de él con un movimiento brusco, casi como si fuera feliz de haber finalmente llegado al orgasmo y poderse descansar a su lado, casi como si estarle encima lo enojara.

Y luego le había hecho esa pregunta, una de las que no necesitaban respuesta, y a Ryosuke se le había congelado la sangre.

Lo amaba, ¿no era verdad?

Yuto estaba a su lado, las sábanas hasta la cintura y la mirada vuelta hacia la pared enfrente a él.

No había dicho nada más, ni Yamada había buscado alguna forma de contacto.

Sólo oía su respiración, y más allá de su propio hombro le parecía de ver una expresión fruncida, enojada, y podía comprender perfectamente la razón.

Pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Negar, negar siempre, eso era el principio que se había impuesto durante los años.

Desplazó el peso hacia la parte de la cama del menor, poniéndole una mano en la cadera y apoyando el mentón en su brazo, casi esperando que lo rechazara.

En cambio, Yuto lo dejó hacerlo, y no para real afección, sino por deseo de ignorarlo, o al menos así le pareció a Yamada.

Suspiró, sentándose más cómodo y tirándole una muñeca.

“Yuto, mírame.” le dijo, bajo, mordiéndose un labio.

El menor se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos, antes de suspirar él también y sentarse, aun no mirándolo en los ojos.

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó, brusco.

Ryosuke esforzó una sonrisa en su cara, tomándole la mano.

Siempre le habían gustado las manos de Yuto. Eran grandes, de hombre. Le gustaba sentirlas encima, sentirlas mientras lo acariciaban, mientras tenían gana de contacto con su piel.

Era una de las cosas de él que amaba más.

“Tendría que ser yo a preguntar qué pasa, ¿no?” le dijo, sin dejar de sonreír. “¿Qué significa lo que me has dicho antes?”

Ryosuke sabía lo que estaba arriesgando, lo sabía bien. Pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder en algo sobre que había mentido por años, ni siquiera en esa situación, ni siquiera si Yuto lo hubiera acorralado en una esquina.

Habían comenzado a frecuentarse unos meses antes, los dos de ellos.

Había comenzado para el sexo, al menos por él; gradualmente quizás se había vuelto en algo más, y aun dudara que fuera amor, no quería herir a Yuto, de alguna manera.

No importaba el sexo, en ese caso, siempre se trataba de uno de sus mejores amigos, aun nunca fuera capaz de demostrárselo durante esas circunstancias.

“Sabes porque lo he dicho, Ryo. No nos engañemos, vamos... desde hace meses seguimos en delante de esta manera, desde hace meses te llevo a la cama y desde hace meses espero de verte al menos un poco más involucrado, de ver que algo ha cambiado entre nos dos... pero nada ha ocurrido, y ambos sabemos por qué.” respiró hondo, bajando los ojos. “Te diviertes, ¿no? Te diviertes a dejarme creer que todo va a cambiar, siempre juegas a hacerme decir de sí cuando me coges en lo donde estoy débil...” le tomó la cara en una mano, con un movimiento delicado que chocaba con el tono de voz usado. “Y yo soy débil contigo, lo sabes. No tengo dificultades a admitir algo tan claro por ambos, mientras tú, aparentemente, no puedes.”

Ryosuke se quedó mirándolo.

Sabía exactamente lo que estaba diciendo, sabía de qué estuviera hablando, y tenía que darle razón también.

“Yuto... no quiero darte esta impresión. No quiero que me sientas lejos, no quiero que pienses de no ser importante para mí. Te quiero, Yuto, te quiero. Sigo repitiéndotelo desde hace meses, y no entiendo porque sigas dudando. Creeme, Yuto. No hay ningún otro en mi vida, ninguno en que piense que no sea tú.” terminó, tratando de no cambiar su expresión, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, que su voz no temblara, que sus ojos no traicionaran nada.

Nakajima titubeaba, estaba claro.

Parecía casi creerle, _quería _creerle, porque por ambos habría sido mucho más simple si las palabras del mayor hubieran sido la verdad.

“Júramelo, Ryo.” murmuró, bajo. “Júrame que es verdad que me quieres, que soy yo que me he imaginado todo, que no me estás mintiendo. Júramelo.”

Y Ryo sabía que esa era su última posibilidad, la posibilidad de no arruinar la que había sido una amistad durada años, y de no arruinar un amor que quizás podría naces, en situaciones diferentes, con maneras de pensar diferentes.

Era su última posibilidad, y la desperdició sin replanteamientos.

“Te lo juro. Te quiero, Yuto.”

Quizás la sonrisa en la cara del menor, por una vez sincera, debería haberle consulado por el peñasco que sentía en el medio del pecho, pero no fue así.

Eligió entonces de no pensarlo, eligió de besarlo, eligió de dejar que lo tomara otra y otra vez, hasta que no fue agotado, hasta que no sintió su cuerpo ceder al peso del cansancio, y sólo entonces se concedió de descansarse, dejando que Yuto le apoyara la cabeza en el pecho, acariciándolo, y concediéndole el enésimo ‘te quiero’.

El menor se durmió rápido, nada más que perturbara su sueño.

Y Yamada se quedó despierto, no sintiéndose enteramente capaz de dormir serenamente, como si no pusiera escaparse del peso de sus pensamientos y sus culpas.

Jugaba, Ryosuke.

Jugaba a hacerle decir sí porque lo conocía bien, porque sabía cómo tratarlo, sabía de ser su única debilidad, y se había concentrado en eso hasta que no había ganado ese juego.

Lo abrazó, sintiendo las lágrimas pedir de salir, pero no cedió. 

Estaba bueno a mentir, al final, como siempre había creído.

Cerró los ojos y trató de dormirse, mientras en su mente imaginaba que la que sentía contra su cuerpo, fuera la piel de Chinen Yuri.


End file.
